


'Tis But A Scratch

by Blistering_Typhoons



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bilbo Remains In Erebor, Angst, Bilbo is So Done, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Married Life, Near Death Experiences, Thorin Is an Idiot, royal husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 10:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blistering_Typhoons/pseuds/Blistering_Typhoons
Summary: Thorin has a near death experience (again) and Bilbo takes care of him, while not being particularly happy with him.





	'Tis But A Scratch

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

"Bilbo?"

Silence.

"Bilbo my love.", Thorin tries again, weakly moving his hand to touch the Hobbit.

"What?", comes the curt reply and Thorin winces.

"Givashel, I am truly sorry if my actions upset you.", the Dwarf ventures, the silence more painful than the wound on his abdomen.

Bilbo snorts dryly, pulling the next stitch through with a little more force than neccessary.

"If you define charging headfirst into an orc pack with just a bloody wooden sword and a rock in hand as 'actions' then yes, I am slightly upset.", Bilbo elaborates and Thorin frowns.

"If it weren't for my actions, you would have-", Thorin's cut off by Bilbo shaking his head.

"No, no I know it's just... I could-", Bilbo doesn't finish as a whimper escapes his mouth instead. Thorin feels his husband lay his head against the healthy part of his chest and the Dwarf bends his head down to kiss those copper curls.

"I'm sorry, I was just so worried. Seeing you lying there.", Bilbo chokes out and Thorin shushes him.

"I am here beloved. I am alive.", Thorin reassures softly, feeling as silent sobs rack Bilbo's body. Thorin just keeps whispering nonsense and endearments, holding Bilbo as close to him as he can.

They stay like that for a while before Bilbo makes a shocked noise of protest.

"Ah! Your wound, you oaf!", he exclaims and Thorin resists the urge to roll his eyes.

"It's just a scratch, nothing to worry about.", the Dwarf insists and Bilbo snorts again, though this time it's retained a bit more of old humour.

"Dwarves", Bilbo mumbles affectionately under his breath, wiping away his tears to focus on the task at hand.

Thorin grunts in protest, but settles himself back down into the soft couch. Their quarters are lit by only a few candles and soon he finds himself growing tired.

"Bilbo?"

"Mm?"

"Kiss me, just in case I keel over and die right now."

"That's not funny, Oakenshield."

"I am not laughing Master Baggins."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, feel free to comment/kudos and point out any glaring mistakes ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Have a magical day :D


End file.
